1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lightweight container and a process for obtaining a lightweight container with increased flexibility and which is easy to handle.
Containers made of different materials such as wood, metal, plastic material etc. are commonly used nowadays. One problem with these containers is that they often demand the same amount of transport space when transported back to the source.
An alternative to returning the container is a so called one way package which is disposed of when it has served its purpose.
Another common way to solve the problem is to provide the container with a so called nesting function. This implies that empty containers are placed partly in one another b providing its side walls with an inclination.
Yet another way to solve the problem is to dismount or fold the side walls of the containers. The most common type of side wall dismantling is the pallet and pallet collar. An example of a common container with foldable side wails is the collapsible pallet container. The side walls are here made foldable by being attached to the base a hinge.
A disadvantage with collapsible containers is that they will have to be provided with some type of locking device which keeps the side walls together when erected so that the load absorption capacity and the stability isn't deteriorated. These are, to different degrees, difficult to operate which results in a large amount of time consumed when handled.
Logistics may furthermore be improved from today's situation where a container transport system with many parts such as containers, lids, separate sidewalls, locking handles etc. needs to kept in order and stored.